


Saying I do in Vegas

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Series: Nouis fluff series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Niall and Louis get married in Vegas.





	Saying I do in Vegas

Niall and Louis decide to marry spontaneously in Vegas. They get the last appointment. 'Elvis' is their vicar.   
"Louis do you take Niall to be your lawful husband."  
"I do".  
"Niall do you take Louis to be your lawful husband".  
"I do".  
"Make your vows quick, I've got a show".  
"Niall I promise to love you forever, to help around the house, take care of our dogs and be a good father to Freddie".  
"Louis I promise to love you for eternity, to cook you dinner, feed Freddie in the mornings and eat you out".  
 It's okay they're really drunk.


End file.
